


Stay

by DustieRhoades



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustieRhoades/pseuds/DustieRhoades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Horizon where Shepard has finally come face-to-face with Kaidan and post Stolen Memory where Kasumi has been allowed to keep Keiji's greybox. All characters owned by BioWare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

* * *

 

“Kasumi?” she whispered as she entered the lounge, sleep making her vision hazy.

It smelled like her in here, citrus and floral, with an underlying hint of spice. There was also a musty scent of paper from the small collection of old paperback books that lined the narrow shelf along the far wall.

The AI that called itself EDI said that the thief was here, but either she was more tired than she thought, or the other woman was cloaked, as was her liking.

There, a slight shifting of the light.

Now that her feet were here, she didn’t know if she should stay.

“Shep?” The voice was disembodied and small.

“Kasumi?”

“Stay.”

The invitation was welcome. There was life in here, with her. Upstairs felt cold and harsh. The blue light from the fish tank held little comfort.  Those quarters were filled with quiet whispers, doubts. Memories and dreams that haunted even in sleep.

Curling up and leaning heavily against the back of the couch, she pulled herself into a tight ball.

There was a warmth emanating from the far end, near her feet.

“Did you need something?” Kasumi’s words were thick.

“No…” an unseen body shifts “…but can I stay here tonight?”

More movement. The light bends.

“Yes,” the words were a whisper, “I think I need you to stay, too…”

Her hand drifted, reaching.

A light brush, barely touching. The tips of invisible fingers.

Finally, connection.


End file.
